Una Noche de Chicas
by GinebraRemyHadley
Summary: Que pasaría si una noche se reunen 5 doctoras a jugar póker. Cuddy, Sam, Cameron, Trece e incluso la pequeña Masters. Seguramente todo acabaría siendo un desastre... ¿o no?


**Hey, por fin decidí terminar este One-shot que había empezado hace mucho y quedé lo suficientemente satisfecha con el como para publicarlo jeje.**

**NA: Cameron nunca se cazó con Chase, ni tampoco abandonó el hospital. Trece si se marchó, por lo que Masters si fue su reemplazo, pero despues regresó.**

* * *

Cuddy estaba en su casa caminando de un lugar a otro, faltaba muy poco para las ocho y seguramente sus invitadas estaban por llegar. Habían decidido reunirse para divertirse un rato y jugar algo de póker.

Cuddy había preparado algunos entremeses, comprado algo de vino y lo más importante había sacado a su novio de su casa. Aunque le había costado mucho trabajo había logrado convencer a House de pasar la noche en su departamento, le había sugerido pasar una noche de chicos con Wilson, pero lo que realmente lo había convencido fue la promesa de compensárselo la noche siguiente.

La idea había sido de Cameron, y aunque Cuddy no había estado muy convencida al principio, decidió hacerle cazo a la inmunóloga pues después de todo nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo con amigas, si es que las podía llamar así pues con la que más había convivido era con Cameron.

La decana había decidido invitar a Sam a su noche de chicas, como Allison la había llamado, pues muy pronto se casaría con Wilson nuevamente y pensó que sería una buena idea que se conocieran mejor, después de todo James era su amigo. Cameron por su parte insistió en invitar a Trece y aunque Cuddy en verdad no la conocía accedió, pues últimamente ella y la rubia parecían ser muy buenas amigas. Por último Cuddy había decidido invitar a Masters, pues la chica no parecía haber hecho amigos en el hospital y pensó que quizás esta sería una buena oportunidad para que la joven estudiante se relacionara más con sus colegas.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, así que Cuddy se apresuró hacia la entrada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Masters que parecía algo nerviosa.

-¿Llego tarde?-preguntó la chica con voz tímida.

-No, al contrario eres la primera en llegar. Vamos, pasa.

-Gracias- respondió la joven cortésmente- Espero no estar aquí demasiado temprano.

-No te preocupes las demás deben de estar por llegar- Como reafirmando lo dicho el timbre de la puerta sonó nuevamente anunciando la llegada de otra invitada.

Al abrir la puerta Cuddy se encontró con Sam y con Wilson.

-Insistió en traerme- comentó Sam sonriendo.

-Quería asegurarme de que no te perdieras- contestó Wilson.

-Y yo quiero asegurarme de que mi novio no se aparezca por aquí- dijo Cuddy- Así que te agradecería que fueras a buscarlo y te lo lleves a algún club nocturno o a un bar nudista.

-Muy bien, me voy. Diviértete cariño- se despidió Wilson besando a su novia- Y llámame si quieres que venga por ti.

-Esta bien, esta bien, tu también diviértete.

-¡Y mantén a House lejos!- gritó Cuddy mientras Wilson subía a su coche.

-Haré lo que pueda- respondió poniéndose en marcha.

Cuddy guió a Sam hacia el comedor en donde Masters se encontraba sentada y jugando algo nerviosa con sus manos.

-Masters, esta es Sam, futura esposa del Dr. Wilson- dijo Cuddy haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes- Sam, esta es Masters, ella es una residente y actualmente esta en el equipo de House.

-Si, nos habíamos visto antes ¿no es así?- comentó Sam mientras estrechaba la mano de la más joven- Pero creí que estabas en diagnóstico temporalmente, mientras volvía esa otra chica… ¿Trece?

-Así era, pero House decidió mantenerme en el equipo mientras termina mi residencia.

-Ya veo- respondió Sam- ¿Y cómo maneja House el tener a dos mujeres en su equipo al mismo tiempo?

-Pues sorprendentemente, hasta ahora lo ha manejado muy bien- contestó Cuddy.

-¿Y cómo te llevas con Trece, Masters?

-Pues no nos hemos tratado mucho, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo- respondió la chica que al parecer estaba tomando un poco de confianza.- Yo pensé que no estaría muy feliz de seguir trabajando con su reemplazo pero no parece molestarle.

-Eso me alegra mucho- dijo Cuddy mientras tomaba algunas copas de la alacena- No me habría gustado tener problemas con dos doctoras tan competentes.

El timbre sonó una vez más, y Masters se ofreció a abrir la puerta al ver que Cuddy estaba algo ocupada. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta, fuera se encontraban Cameron y Trece riendo.

-Hola Masters- saludó Cameron- Lista para una noche de chicas.- la joven simplemente asintió.

-Si, se ve que denotas entusiasmo- bromeó Trece haciendo reír a la rubia nuevamente.

-¡Estamos en el comedor!- dijo Cuddy. Las chicas dejaron sus abrigos en un perchero y se reunieron con las demás.

-Buenas noches- saludó Trece- Y perdón por la tardanza pero le pedí a Cameron que me recogiera pues mi coche esta averiado.

-Si, además tuvimos que pasar por esto- dijo Cameron mostrándoles una botella de tequila- Ya saben, por si las cosas se ponen interesantes.

-Me parece perfecto- respondió Sam sonriendo.

-Bueno ya que estamos todas presentes porque no empezamos con este juego de una vez por todas- propuso Cuddy ansiosa.

- Me parece bien- respondió Cameron entusiasmada y Trece asintió.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Sam- Mientras más pronto comencemos con esto más pronto les ganaré su dinero.

-Ya lo veremos- la retó Cuddy.

Las 5 doctoras tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa redonda en donde ya se encontraba dispuesta una baraja y fichas de juego, así como varias botanas y algunas botellas de vino. Cuddy fue la primera en sentarse, siendo seguida por Cameron, Trece, Sam y por último Masters que cerraba el círculo.

Trece tomó una botella de vino y se sirvió un poco en una copa cercana, Cameron le acercó su copa y la morena le sirvió a ella también, después le paso la botella a Sam que hizo lo propio con su copa pero cuando le ofreció la botella a Masters esta la rechazo alegando que no bebía.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Trece -No eres virgen ¿O si?- la chica enrojeció.

-No soy muy buena con las bebidas alcohólicas así que decido evitarlas- contestó evadiendo la segunda pregunta. Trece y Cameron intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Me parece una decisión inteligente- dijo Cuddy mostrándole su apoyo a lo que la chica sonrió satisfecha.

-A mi también- corroboró Sam- Pero creo que no te pasará nada si lo haces responsablemente y de vez en cuando -dicho esto la rubia llenó la copa de la interna.

-Esta bien, pero solamente una copa.

-Ese es el espíritu- exclamó Cameron y las demás rieron.

- Ok, ok ¿Quién reparte primero?- preguntó Cuddy.

-El honor es de la anfitriona- dijo Sam a lo que las demás se mostraron conformes.

-Ustedes lo han pedido pero les debo de advertir que la casa siempre gana.

Después de algunas rondas era más que obvio que la competencia principal se daba entre Cuddy y Sam, ambas mujeres eran increíblemente competitivas y sin duda alguna ambas jugaban muy bien. Las demás se limitaban a tratar de no perder su dinero mientras las dos mujeres mayores se arriesgaban constantemente para probarse la una a la otra que no tenían miedo.

-Vamos- le decía Cuddy a Sam animándola a apostar más- ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas perder?

-No, eso es todo lo que necesito ganar… por ahora.

Entre rondas, bromas y copas de vino el tiempo se pasó volando, antes de que se dieran cuenta era cerca de las 11 de la noche, y junto con el tiempo el vino se iba agotando.

-Saben, creo que necesitaremos un poco más de vino- dijo Trece que intentaba servirse otra copa, pero las botellas estaban vacías.

-Tienes razón- dijo Cameron y las demás asintieron.

No se podía decir que las mujeres estaban borrachas pero si estaban bastante animadas, incluso Masters que al ser la que tenía menor tolerancia por el alcohol era la más afectada.

-House guarda algunas cervezas en el refrigerador- dijo Cuddy sin dejar de ver con su mejor cara de póker a Sam, su mejor cara de póker después de haber tomado una considerable cantidad de alcohol.

-Es suficiente para mí- dijo Trece- Iré por ellas.

-Te acompaño-se ofreció Cameron, y ambas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la cocina mientras las demás seguían con el juego.

Al llegar a la cocina Trece abrió el refrigerador y se puso a hurgonear en el en busca de las cervezas.

-¿No las encuentras?- preguntó la rubia que estaba recargada en un mostrador y observaba divertida a la menor.

-Espera un minuto… ¡Bingo!- dijo Trece al final sacando algunas botellas- Las encontré.

-Felicidades- respondió la inmunóloga riendo ante la cara de triunfo de la morena.

-Gracias. ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme a transportar mi premio hacia el comedor?

-Con todo gusto- contestó Cameron aún sonriendo. Sin duda Trece era mucho más adorable y encantadora cuando bebía, y eso que ni siquiera estaba borracha…"aún" pensó la rubia.

-Gracias por invitarme Cameron- dijo Trece de repente.

-¿Cómo?

-Gracias por invitarme, estoy segura de que Cuddy no lo abría hecho y aunque no estaba segura de venir debo de admitir que me estoy divirtiendo.

-La jefa sabe dar buenas fiestas- respondió la mayor con una sonrisa.

-Si, ahora llevemos estas cervezas antes de que nuestros niveles de alcohol bajen.

Al entrar al comedor se encontraron con una espectáculo definitivamente extraño pero sin embargo memorable.

Cuddy estaba de pie haciendo algún extraño tipo de baile, sin duda celebrando una victoria, pues no dejaba de mover las manos de un lado a otro mientras daba saltitos, por otro lado Sam golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos y sacudía la cabeza incrédula.

-No puedo creerlo, estabas blofeando.

-Oh si, oh si, oh si- exclamaba Cuddy una y otra vez a modo de respuesta.

-No puedo creerlo- seguía diciendo Sam una y otra vez.

-Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos este juego antes de que alguien se vuelva loca o alguien cometa un crimen- dijo Cameron riendo.

-Oh vamos, la noche es joven- dijo Cuddy dejando momentáneamente su celebración- No se pueden ir todavía.

-¿Quién está hablando de irse?- dijo la rubia- Solamente sugerí cambiar de juego.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Trece- Porque no pasamos a la sala y nos ponemos más cómodas.

-A mi me parece bien- concedió Masters poniéndose de pie.

Las cinco mujeres se trasladaron hacia la sala y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa de centro. Cuddy y Sam se sentaron en el sillón más grande, mientras Masters se sentó en un sofá individual y Cameron y Trece se sentaron en el piso, una al lado de otra frente a las mujeres mayores.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Cuddy-¿A qué vamos a jugar?

-No lo se- dijo Cameron mientras repartía las botellas de cerveza- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó Masters entusiasmada.

-¿Estamos en la secundaria?- preguntó Sam antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-Pues a mi no me parece tan mala idea- dijo Trece- Pero porque no lo hacemos más interesante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Masters un poco nerviosa pero emocionada a la vez.

-Esperen aquí- sin decir más Trece se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el comedor, tomó la botella de tequila y la baraja que seguía en la mesa y después volvió a la sala- La que tome la carta más alta podrá retar o le podrá preguntar lo que quiera a la que saque la carta más baja, y si no contesta o no realiza el castigo tiene que beber un trago directo de la botella.

-Me gusta la parte del tequila- comento Sam mientras la morena tomaba asiento de nuevo.

-Yo estoy dentro- dijo Cuddy.

-Y yo- agregó Masters aunque parecía un poco insegura.

-Cuenta conmigo Rem-comentó Cameron dándole unas palmadas en el brazo a Trece.

-Muy bien, reparto yo primero- la morena abarajo las cartas un poco y después le dio una carta tapada a cada una- Muy bien, a la de tres la destapan. Una. Dos. ¡Tres!

Al mismo tiempo las doctoras destaparon sus cartas. Cuddy tenía un 4, Sam un 5, Masters un 2, Cameron un 6 y Trece un 10.

-Parece que Trece le pregunta a Masters- dijo Sam divertida.

-Veamos- comento Trece pensativa- Ya se, hace un rato me dejaste con la duda… ¿Eres virgen?- Al instante la chica enrojeció.

-Yo…yo no…

-Oh vamos Martha, tienes que contestar- le dijo Cuddy a su empleada. Masters tomó la botella de tequila, la brió y le dio un trago.

-Vamos, no nos puedes dejar con la duda- la animó Sam.

-Yo… yo… está bien, soy virgen.- respondió la pelirroja abochornada.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Trece y después tendió su mano hacia Cameron- Creo que alguien me debe 10 dólares.

-Toma- respondió la rubia colocando un billete en su mano- Juraría que ya había tenido sexo.

-Denle un respiro- les dijo Sam- lo hará a su tiempo.

-Ok, ok, mi turno de repartir- dijo Cuddy y tomó la baraja. Esta vez la carta más alta le tocó a Sam y la más baja a Cuddy.

-¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad?

-A los15 años- contestó Cuddy rápidamente y le paso la baraja a Sam

-¿Y…?-preguntó Cameron-¿Detalles?

-Fue con un chico de mi instituto- dijo la mayor resignada- Nada espectacular.

-Muy bien- dijo Sam satisfecha y repartió las cartas. Masters sacó un 7 ganándose el derecho de preguntarle a Trece que sacó un 3.

-¿Eres bisexual cierto?- comenzó la pelirroja.

-Si, pero dime que esa no es tu pregunta porque de ser así sería un desperdicio.

-Espera ¿eres bisexual?-pregunto Sam sorprendida.

-Si. Y ha dormido con cientos de chicas según me ha dicho House- dijo la decana con naturalidad y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Wow- comento Sam sorprendida.

-Bueno esa no era mi pregunta- dijo Masters- Si tuvieras que elegir a un solo género ¿Cuál seria?

-Vaya, esa fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pero sin duda fácil- dijo Trece- Prefiero a las chicas.

-Qué sorpresa- bromeó Cameron.

-Bueno es mi turno de repartir- dijo Masters tomando la baraja y repartiendo las cartas.

-Parece que Cameron le pregunta a Trece- dijo Cuddy entusiasmada.

-Creo que ya es hora de un reto- dijo la rubia divertida- Quiero que le llames a Chase y le digas que quieres tener sexo con el inmediatamente.

-¿Estas bromeando?- exclamó Trece- ¿Quieres que llame a tu ex-novio, casi a media noche y le proponga tener sexo?

-No tienes que tener sexo con él, solamente tienes que proponérselo- dijo Cameron divertida al ver la expresión de la trigueña.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres- Trece tomó su teléfono celular, de un trago se terminó lo que le quedaba de su cerveza, marcó el numero del australiano y puso el altavoz.

-¿Si?-pregunto la voz del doctor algo agitado.

-¿Te interrumpo?- preguntó la morena pícaramente.

-No yo solo… me ejercitaba.

-Si claro- las doctoras trataban de no reír- ¿Estas seguro que no hay nadie contigo? Si es una linda chica quizás me les podría unir.

-¿Co-como?

-¿Quien es bebe?- preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Es la Dra. Hadley -respondió Chase nervioso- Una compañera de trabajo.

-¿Hadley?- pregunto la chica pensativa, como si intentara recordar algo-¡¿Trece?- preguntó de repente demasiado animada.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Chase confundido.

-Claro que si, pásamela- al parecer Chase le paso el teléfono pues una voz de mujer pregunto a continuación con voz seductora- ¿Trece? ¿Eres tu cariño?

-¿Quién habla?-preguntó la morena algo insegura.

-Soy yo, Tracy. Me recuerdas ¿verdad?- De repente la morena abrió demasiado los ojos, cosa que hizo reír aún más a sus colegas, a todas excepto a Cameron que a pesar de tener una expresión divertida en su rostro seguía muy pendiente de la conversación.-Dijiste que me llamarías, ¿porqué no lo has hecho gatita?

La morena sin decir ni una palabra más se apresuro a colgar el teléfono aún con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de haber visto un fantasma, o de haber hablado con uno. Sus colegas reían incontrolablemente.

-Dame eso- dijo Trece tomando la botella de tequila que Sam tenía en sus manos, la abrió y le dio un gran trago.

-Parece que... la broma fue para... alguien más- dijo la decana entre risas.

-Así que, gatita…- dijo Cameron haciendo a las demás reír aún más, aunque ella no parecía estarse divirtiendo demasiado con la situación.

-Por dios… no me digas que… te acostaste con… esa chica- dijo Sam respirando con dificulta debido a la risa.

-Si gatita- dijo Cameron- ¿Dormiste con ella?

-No creo que hayan dormido precisamente- dijo Masters riendo también.

-Creo que si- dijo Trece pendiente de la reacción de Cameron- Pero solamente una vez y fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Parece que le estas dando explicaciones a tu novio- dijo Cuddy y rió aún más fuerte.

-O a tu novia- completó Sam todavía riendo.

-Mi turno- dijo Cameron, tomó primero la botella de tequila y le dio un fuerte trago, y después tomó la baraja y repartió las cartas.

-Trece le pregunta a Cameron- dijo Sam aún tratado de recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?-preguntó la morena seriamente.

-O vamos- dijo Cuddy- ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- respondió la mayor ignorando el comentario de su jefa.

-No lo se… quiero decir… no parecías… yo solo… -Trece tartamudeaba para diversión de las demás. Cameron sonrió, la morena lucía tan linda tratando de darle explicaciones.

-No estoy molesta contigo Rem- contesto al fin la rubia haciendo sonreír a la morena.

-Aww- dijeron a coro las demás doctoras. Al parecer la cerveza había surtido efecto pues ya se podía decir oficialmente que todas estaban borrachas.

-Ok, Trece te toca- dijo Cuddy tomando la baraja y pasándosela a su empleada.

-Muy bien- Remy repartió las cartas. Cuddy podía preguntarle a Cameron.

-Veamos- dijo la jefa tocándose el mentón- ¿Qué te puedo preguntar?

-Yo se- dijo Sam bajando la botella de tequila después de haberle dado un trago, ya ninguna estaba respetando esa regla.

-Mmm, la respuesta es muy obvia- respondió la decana después de que la otra mujer le susurrara algo al oído.

-Yo tengo una- dijo Masters.

-No le voy a preguntar si le agradas- le dijo Cuddy antes de que la pelirroja se pusiera de pie, por lo que Masters tomó la botella de tequila y le dio un trago.

-¡Ya se!- dijo Cuddy al fin- Tienes que hacerle un streep tees a Trece.

-!¿Qué?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Ya oyeron- respondió su jefa- Esperen pondré algo de música.

-Y yo iré por más cerveza- dijo Masters que observaba con decepción su botella vacía.

Cuddy se puso de pie y se dirigió a un estéreo que tenía en un mueble cercano, mientras la más joven se tambaleaba un poco mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Martita tráeme una cerveza porfavor- le gritó Sam a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué canción quieren?- preguntó la decana dándose vuelta y viendo a sus dos empleadas, que la miraban atónitas.

-¿Estas loca?- dijo Cameron al fin- Lisa, no me voy a desnudar enfrente de todas ustedes.

-No es para nosotras- respondió Cuddy mientras intentaba localizar un disco- Es para Trece, y no te tienes que desnudar completamente, te puedes quedar con tu ropa interior.

-Cuddy, no creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Trece algo nerviosa.

Masters entró a la sala con varias botellas de cerveza en sus brazos.

-¿Me perdí el baile?

-No, esta por comenzar- respondió Sam tomando una botella de cerveza.

-Está bien, esta bien, lo haré.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Trece aún más nerviosa.

-Vamos Remy- respondió la rubia- Somos amigas. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

"Muchas cosas" Pensó la morena, pero finalmente acepto. Cuddy por fin encontró el disco que estaba buscando y lo puso en el reproductor.

-¿Con ese disco le bailas a House?- preguntó Sam divertida, y la decana asintió con la cabeza haciendo reír a sus colegas.

-Muy bien, Trece siéntate aquí- dijo Cuddy tomando una silla cercana y poniéndola en el centro- Y tu prepárate Allison.

-No entiendo porque si el reto es para Cameron me involucran a mí.

-Vamos, es como un premio- dijo Sam. Cuddy asintió con la cabeza nuevamente y pulsó un botón. Gimme More de Britney Spears comenzó a sonar.

Aunque Cameron no estaba segura de hacerlo comenzó a mecerse suavemente con la música mientras las demás, que se habían sentado en el sillón más grande aplaudían. Lentamente la rubia se acercó a Trece quien estaba más nerviosa de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida.

Cameron comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su camisa. Al terminar tomó una de las manos de la morena y la puso en su vientre desnudo. Trece no podría describir lo que estaba sintiendo, la piel de la rubia era tan suave y tan cálida, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era desnudarla por completo, perder el control.

Repentinamente Cameron se alejo un poco, se quitó los zapatos ágilmente y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón de una manera extremadamente sexy, Trece no se perdía ni un detalle de lo que estaba pasando y las demás simplemente reían divertidas al ver sus expresiones. Agitando sus caderas el pantalón comenzó a resbalar por sus piernas dejando al descubierto cada vez más piel, Cameron sonrió al ver que Remy la observaba atenta, así que con un rápido movimiento retiró por completo la prenda.

La rubia se acerco una vez más y se sentó en el regazo de Trece aún moviendose al ritmo de la musica y frotandose peligrosamente contra la morena, quien automáticamente puso sus manos en la cintura de la mayor por debajo de la camisa. La inmunóloga sonrió, estaba disfrutando de la situación, podía sentir los latidos de la morena, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Trece sin poder resistirlo subio sus manos por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a sus hombros y deslizó la camisa de Cameron hasta retirarla por complero.

La inmunóloga se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Trece y beso su cuello, la morena reprimió un gemido, Cameron sonrió nuevamente contra la piel de la morena y después dirigió sus labios hacia el oído de su amiga.

-¿Me deseas?- preguntó con una voz arrebatadoramente sexy. Remy solamente atinó a asentir. Cameron se alejo un poco pero después acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de su amiga.

Trece no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de poder besarla, lo cerca que estaba de probar esos labios con los que había soñado por mucho tiempo, Cameron la estaba volviendo loca. Sin poder resistirlo más acortó la poca distancia que las separaba y capturó los labios de la rubia.

Cameron le regresó el beso gustosa, no podía creer que al fin estaba besando a la chica que había deseado durante las ultimas semanas, la chica con la que había soñado tantas noches. El beso fue suave al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a intensificarse, la morena acariciaba la espalda de Cameron, mientras esta hundía sus dedos en el cabello de la menor.

Al parecer habían olvidado en donde se encontraban, pero fueron traídas bruscamente a la realidad por los aplausos y risas de las otras mujeres. Al darse cuenta de que sus colegas las miraban sonriendo se separaron de inmediato.

-¿Ven?- dijo Cuddy- Les dije que lo disfrutarían.- las demás rieron y las dos doctoras se sonrojaron avergonzadas. Cameron se levanto y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

El celular de Sam comenzó a sonar, y esta después de varios intentos y con la ayuda de Masters logró contestar. Al parecer era Wilson, después de un pobre intercambio de palabras colgó.

-Parece que mi marido ya viene por mí.

-Todavía no te casas- le recordó Masters.

-Cierto, cierto.

-Bueno, yo también debería irme- dijo la pelirroja poniendose, con mucho trabajo, de pie- Van a ser las 2 de la madrugada y debería dormir.

-Estas muy borracha, no puedes manejar- dijo Sam- Te podemos llevar.

-Ok- aceptó la joven y después salió corriendo mientras gritaba que necesitaba ir al baño. Por su parte Cuddy se dirigía a la cocina con algunas botellas en sus manos, sin embargo se tambaleaba un poco.

Cameron se vestía en silencio y con la cabeza baja, mientras Trece seguía sentada en la silla sin moverse. Sam al ver que era la única que las interrumpía se puso de pie.

-Yo… yo voy a… Bueno en verdad no tengo que ir a ningún lado pero las dejo solas.

Cameron y Trece rieron un poco y después se miraron, la rubia había terminado de vestirse.

-Bailas muy bien- dijo Trece al fin rompiendo el silencio y haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Gracias.

-Escucha, respecto al beso…

-Es algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo- dijo Cameron interrumpiéndola.

Trece la miró sorprendida por algunos segundos, pero después sacudió la cabeza. -Estas borracha.

-No…bueno si- dijo Cameron y después se acercó a la morena y se arrodilló enfrente de ella- Pero estoy lo suficientemente consiente para decirte que te he querido besar desde el día que te conocí.

-Allison…

-No, es en serio, no lo estoy diciendo porque este borracha. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, pero últimamente he sentido que eso no es suficiente… al menos no para mí.

Trece se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir. La rubia seguía de rodillas frente a ella y la miraba atenta con esos ojos que le encantaban. Lentamente Trece bajó de la silla y se arrodillo también frente a Cameron, y tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos la beso nuevamente, esta ves el beso fue breve y muy dulce. Al separarse respondió- Para mi tampoco es suficiente.

-Awwwwwww- dijeron a coro las demás paradas detrás de ellas. En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y Cuddy fue a abrir dándole paso a House y a Wilson.

-Greggy- dijo la decana dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Jimmy- dijo Sam imitándola y haciendo reír a las demás.

-Parece que se la pasaron muy bien- dijo Jimmy… digo Wilson tomando la botella de tequila vacía que estaba en el piso.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos- dijo Masters- Es un poquititito tarde.

-Si- dijo Sam- No te importa que le demos un aventón verdad Jimmy.

-No- respondió Wilson- No parece en condiciones de manejar.

-Bueno parece que yo llevaré a esas dos- dijo House apuntando hacia Cameron y Trece.

-No es necesario-dijo Cameron- Llamaremos a un taxi.

-Está bien- contestó House sacando su celular y llamándolo. Las doctoras tomaron sus abrigos y salieron a la calle. El aire fresco les dio de lleno en la cara dándoles un poco de sobriedad.

Las dos se despidieron de Sam y de Masters, y observaron como el coche de Wilson se alejaba por la calle, ambas se sentaron en la acera.

-El taxi viene en camino- dijo House desde la puerta- Trece te quiero mañana temprano en el hospital, así que nada de irte a dormir con alguna chica cualquiera.-Y sin decir ni una palabra más cerró la puerta

Cameron se giró hacia Trece y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que lo mejor será que le hagas caso a House- dijo Cameron.

-Eso haré- respondió Trece asintiendo- ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?

-Creí que le harías caso a House- respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-Le estoy haciendo caso- se defendió la morena- Tu no eres una chica cualquiera Allison.

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó aún más mientras se acercaba lentamente a Remy y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Desde la ventana Cuddy las observaba sonriendo.

-¿Al menos ganaste esta noche?- le preguntó House que recogía algunas botellas de cerveza con el ceño fruncido.

-No- respondió Cuddy y después señaló hacia afuera llamando la atención de House- Ganaron ellas.

House sonrió y asintió al ver besandose a sus dos empleadas favoritas, después de todo no había resultado tan mal esa noche de chicas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y les agradecería que me dieran su opinión con un review :)**


End file.
